


Do you have a crush on anyone?

by quartzandmelody



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzandmelody/pseuds/quartzandmelody
Summary: It's one of those situations when two people are talking about their crushes, not knowing that they are actually talking about each other.





	Do you have a crush on anyone?

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad sorry

GG: hi rose!! :)   
TT: Hello Jade.  
TT: To what do I owe the pleasure of this correspondence?   
GG: hehe i just felt like talking to you!  
GG: did you know that you are a really funny girl?   
TT: Am I?   
GG: yes!  
GG: half the time, i dont even understand what you’re saying o_o   
TT: Hmm.  
TT: I suppose that makes sense. I do often get carried away with my syntactical extravagance.   
GG: heheh!!  
GG: rose i actually do have something specific i wanted to talk to you about   
TT: And what would that be?   
GG: do yooouuu have a crush on anyone? :D   
TT: I wouldn’t exactly call it a crush, but there is someone I would like to be... closer with so to speak.  
TT: Why do you ask?   
GG: i guess im just curious haha   
TT: What about you?   
GG: me?   
TT: Yes.  
TT: Do you have a “crush” on anyone, Jade?   
GG: ummmm  
GG: there is a person that i think i MIGHT have a crush on...  
GG: but i am just so confused about it to be honest!   
TT: And why is that?   
GG: well... the person i am talking about is a girl   
TT: Ah.   
GG: yeah...  
GG: ive never felt like this about anyone else before!  
GG: whenever i talk to her, i get all nervous and giddy!   
GG: i get so flustered and its hard to find the words i am looking for   
TT: Hmmm.  
TT: Yes, that sounds like you “like” her to me.  
TT: That is similar to what I feel when I am around the person I would like to be closer with.  
TT: So, I am not mistaken in assuming that the reason you are confused about this crush is because she is a girl, no?   
GG: no youre right...  
GG: of course i don’t think theres anything wrong with... being... that way...   
TT: ...   
GG: but i just always thought that i was straight!   
TT: Everyone starts out thinking that they are straight, Jade.  
TT: Do you think that gay people are born knowing that they’re gay?   
GG: well i don’t know!  
GG: i always see stories where people say “i always knew i was gay” and that just... isnt me   
TT: Everyone’s experiences differ.  
TT: In fact, I didn’t even begin to realize that I’m gay until I was 13.   
GG: YOURE GAY?????????   
TT: Yes, Jade.   
GG: have you ever like...  
GG: had a girlfriend? :O   
TT: Yes, I have had a couple of girlfriends in the past.   
GG: hmmm  
GG: well i dont really know what to do about this girl  
GG: i think id like to be her girlfriend, but i dont think she feels the same   
TT: Well, do you know if she, too, likes girls?   
GG: she does   
TT: Perhaps I could be of more help if I knew who it was. Do I know her?   
GG: oh um no   
TT: Well what is she like?   
GG: shes really smart and funny and i just really like talking to her!  
GG: not to mention she’s GORGEOUS!!!!   
TT: Interesting...  
TT: How does she act when talking to you? Do you have any reason to believe she may feel the same way about you?   
GG: oh i dont know...  
GG: she is very nice to me but i am pretty sure she is just like that with everyone  
GG: rose  
GG: what about your crush?  
GG: do you think that she likes you back?   
TT: I have reason to believe that she may have... an inkling of romantic feelings for me.  
TT: However, I don’t know if she would actually be interested in, say, being my girlfriend.   
GG: do i know her?   
TT: No.   
GG: oh  
GG: well even so im sure she likes you back!  
GG: i mean youre ROSE LALONDE!   
TT: What’s that supposed to mean?   
GG: well... youre great! you care about all of your friends a lot and you are very nice and just interesting in general!   
TT: You think so?  
TT: I don’t know.  
TT: I do hope she likes me, but I also have suspicions that she has eyes for someone else.   
GG: oh :(  
GG: thats the worst...   
TT: It doesn’t matter right now.  
TT: We were talking about your crush. Are you fully accepting of the fact that you do like a girl and are not straight?   
GG: i think so....  
GG: i am pretty infatuated with this girl to be honest!   
TT: Infatuated?  
TT: That’s a strong word, Jade.   
GG: aaah i know!!! shes just... REALLY great...  
GG: what do you think i should do about this?   
TT: I think you should ask her how she feels.   
GG: oh gosh  
GG: i don’t know how i would even begin to do that!   
TT: Here, how about you practice on me.  
TT: Pretend I am your crush.   
GG: you mean like a roleplay?   
TT: Yes, exactly.   
GG: okay...  
GG: umm rose?   
TT: Yes, Jade?   
GG: how... do you feel about me?   
TT: Why, Jade I like you very much, you know this.   
GG: do you like me as more than a friend?   
TT: Oh, my! Is the reason you are asking me this because it is you who like me as more than a friend?   
GG: ummm mmmaaaaybe   
TT: Oh, Jade. How I have longed for you to say these words to me!   
TT: You are the ocean to my moon, the sun to my sky, a beautiful shining star in the blackest of night skies.   
GG: :O   
TT: See? How hard was that?   
GG: youre right! it wasnt hard at all!   
TT: Now you can do the same thing to your actual crush.  
TT: Surely, she will respond exactly the same way I did.   
GG: okay...  
GG: i will just...  
GG: do that then!   
TT: Good.   
GG: rose do you like me as more than a friend?   
TT: Oh.  
TT: Am... I correct in believing that this “crush” you’ve been talking about has really been me all along?   
GG: umm yes   
TT: Thank god.   
GG: :O?   
TT: I’ve been talking about you as well.  
TT: The girl I “want to be closer to.”   
TT: To say it plainly, yes, Jade, I do like you as more than a friend.   
GG: oh!!!!!!!!  
GG: really?!?!?! :D   
TT: Yes, really.  
TT: Also, those things I said when you “fake” asked me my feelings before was also all true.  
TT: Jade, you are the most amazing girl I know. As a Certified Goth™, I don’t tend to smile much aside from snide smirks, but when you talk to me I can’t help but grin the widest I physically can.   
GG: oh my gosh!!!  
GG: roooose!!!  
GG: youre gonna make me cry ;-;   
TT: Jade?   
GG: roooose? :)   
TT: Would you like to be my girlfriend?   
GG: yes!!!!!!!  
GG: yes yes yes!!!!!!   
GG: rooooose!!!!  
GG: aaaah i am so happy!!!  
GG: i cant stop smiling!!! :D   
TT: Neither can I.  
TT: :)   
GG: :O  
GG: did The Rose Lalonde just type a smiley emoticon?!?!   
TT: Don’t tell anyone, but I hear she did.

**Author's Note:**

> ive been trying to write pesterlogs between some of the girls bein gay with each other but this is the only one im not totally embarrassed by.


End file.
